Saving Bonnie
by scarykitten
Summary: Bonnies always been alone but none of her friends ever really noticed to busy and absorbed in their own lives. They never really noticed all that she did and how strong she really was but they aren't going to be able to ignore her anymore B/D please R
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing especially the characters and places in this story.

S

1

While everyone was gathered around Elena. Bonnie slipped away in the same direction Dammon had gone. She was walking for five minutes before she felt she was being watched. She turned around noticing nothing particularly strange. When out of the bushes to her right came a beautiful black wolf. As she stared at it she could tell this was no ordinary wolf. She slowly approached it while it growled at her baring its teeth. The closer she got the more it growled but still she came closer to it her hand extended to touch his soft black fur. The wolf was growling continuously but hadn't come towards her or backed away almost as if it wanted her touch but at the same time it didn't. Her hand came into contact with the fur on top of its head and it seemed to almost melt into her touch. Encouraged she put her other hand on its soft fur and slowly knelt down slipping her arms around its neck. She hugged it and when she came close to its ear she whispered.

"Please. Don't go Dammon."

She felt the body she was hugging change until she found it was no longer soft black fur under her cheek but a soft black shirt. She could feel his muscles tensed waiting for her to withdraw her arms and move away but she wouldn't. This was the safest she'd felt in a long time and slowly so very slowly she felt him hug her back. She knew that though Elena had been nothing more than a way to get back at his brother it hurt him that he had lost and that they were together and happy when he had no one. She had always been drawn to him and when Elena hadn't wanted him she had been so very happy.

She didn't want him to go life was so much better with him around. He seemed to be the only one that always listened to her and took her seriously. Sure he found her amusing but at least he noticed her. Meredith and Elena had always been closer to each other than her and often she'd notice there let's humour bonnie looks. Matt had never noticed until Elena had died and then it was just because he saw her as a little girl that he needed to protect. She didn't have any other friends. This was her world laughed at by her only friends. Considered always second best to her 'best friend'. Never taken seriously always alone.

"You know why I have to go"

"Will you ever come back?"

"Not if I can help it. Maybe I'll see you out there."

"Maybe."

"Never forget cara you're always first to me."

He slowly drew away and as he did she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to cara"

He turned shifting into a crow as he went and he was gone. She slowly wandered back to the clearing. When she arrived she realised they had gone leaving her there alone like always. She turned to start the long walk home.

Please review! Want opinions! And please tell me if you see any mistakes.

Thanks

S


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing especially the characters and places in this story.

S

2

Bonnie got home around 5 in the morning after walking for most of the night. She quickly and quietly snuck through the backdoor so that she would not be caught with bloody clothes. She slips upstairs and cleans up shoving her clothes into a bag to get rid of later and collapses into bed after locking her bedroom door to reduce the possibility of someone trying to wake her up before she's ready to be. As she slips into unconsciousness she makes the decision to stop being Elena's shadow and to accept her grandmothers invitation to Scotland to learn more about her gift.

She was woken up 5 hours later at 10 by a loud banging on her bedroom door. When she saw the alarm clock she groaned feeling like rolling over and going back to sleep but the banging on the door began to get louder. She got up and unlocked the door and had to spring back as Meredith came charging in. Fully dressed in blue jeans, a white blouse and white strappy heels she looked like she'd had more sleep than Bonnie but then she hadn't had to walk home in the middle of the night Bonnie thought bitterly.

"Bonnie McCullough! I hope you have a good reason for leaving last night!"

"I didn't leave! You left"

"we noticed you'd gone and searched for you for almost an hour! Elena was distraught!" Meredith continued as if Bonnie hadn't said anything.

"No you didn't I stepped away for a moment I was feeling weak after calling Elena forth and all of the spirits and when I returned you were all gone."

They didn't need to know that it had taken just about 2/3 or her power to raise them and that she barely had a headache let alone any weakness. They also didn't need to know she had been with Damon. Although she needn't have said anything Meredith was still going.

"… and you better apologise to Elena for worrying her. Now get dressed Elena wants to see you."

"I'm sorry Meredith I can't." Bonnie finally woke herself up properly and began packing she had promised herself last night that she was finished with Elena for know she was going to her grandmother and no one was stopping her not Elena, not Meredith, not matt and not Stefan she was going to do something for herself for once.

"what why not Bonnie what are you doing?"

"packing I'm going out of town for a while." Bonnie replied while running around the room.

"where? Elena just got back how can you leave?"

"I'm sorry Meredith but it's very important that I leave now."

"well you are coming back to go to college aren't you?"

"of course I am I turned down every other college to stay here." because you wanted me to she added in her head.

"Meredith I need you to go I'll call you and I'll be back in 6 weeks" she said while shoving Meredith out of her room.

When the door was safely closed behind Meredith she let the breath she had been holding out and started to finish packing. She only packed basic clothes all of her clothes were Meredith and Elena approved not Bonnie approved so when she gets to Karland the town her grandmother lived in she is going shopping.

3 hours later she is ready with her suitcase in one hand and her keys in the other one dressed in an old pair of jeans and a loose yellow top with a pair of old trainers on her feet. She had called her grandmother who was ecstatic that she was coming and arranged it with her parents. She just had to get to the airport and here she was standing outside of the airport in the next town over from fells church ready to start her new life. She took one last look at everything as the old Bonnie before turning around ready to begin her new life as the new Bonnie that was strong and independent and up to facing anything.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's taken me so long to update I've just had non stop coursework and exams to do but know I'm free so I should update with chapter 3 soon. Please keep reviewing J

S


End file.
